Harry Potter and the Grey Lord Rises
by dragonfire1242
Summary: With forty years of knowledge from Voldemort under his belt Death and Fate send him back in time to change things. Look out world Harry Slytherin Peverell is coming.
1. chapter 1-Futures past

**_I don't_****_ own Harry Potter or jk Rowling's universe. if I did, Daphne would have been a main character._****_ I also don't own anything from LeadVonE: "Dodging prison and stealing witches"._**

**_Basically the same_****_ first chapter to LeadVonE: "Dodging prison and stealing witches"._** **_Story will branch off after first chapter. If you haven't read "Dodging prison and stealing witches" I suggest that you read it_****_. It's a very good read of you like a large amount of plot and a good amount of story._**

**_Confirmed pairing: Harry_****_ Potter/Daphne Greengrass/Susan Bones/Ginny Weasley/OC(Carina Black)/Fleur Delacour/OC(Nadia Gregorovitch)/Su Li_**

**_I might add Hermione, but I don't know yet._**

* * *

In a high security cell in Azkaban prison a shell of a man could be found staring out the bared window of his cell. The moon was full and provided the only comfort to the man.

The man had long dirty grey hair and a long scraggly beard that looked like it hadn't been washed in years. Under the bush of grey hair a guant face with emerald green eyes. The man's eyes would have been considered beautiful if not for the dull hue of emptiness in the color. His body was frail, so much infact that he looked like a skeleton with skin draped over it. All in all he looked like a phantom cursed to walk the mortal realm. The phantom man looked away from the moon. His name is Harry James Potter, the real boy who lived.

Harry had been in azkaban since his second year at Hogwarts. Things had gotten better since Voldemort took over Magical Britian before moving onto the magical world with his Death eater Armada. With most of the Dementors being used in the Dark Lord's army, the soul sucking sadness was minimized, but after years of having the Dementors affecting him, the connection between him and Voldemort had split open on his side like a one-way mirror. This caused him to relieve all Voldemort's memories and learn his skills.

He had been in the prison for over 40 years, and yet he still preferred it over the Dursley's. In that time the Dark Lord had taken over the world. First he took over Magical Europe, then he took over Magical Asia and Magical America. With them under his control the rest fell inline. With the rest of the Magical World under his thumb he inslaved the Muggleborns and started to destroy the muggle world killing every muggle he could man, woman and child alike.

Harry still didn't know why everyone hated him before all this. Before he could remember he had lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin. His relatives treated him as a common slave ever since he could walk. His uncle was the worst though. Harry had been for even the smallest misstep. The scars on his back prove were the only birthday present he had ever received. When he finally turned 11, he learned about magic and that his parents were still alive. He hoped that this would be his escape from his personal hell but it was not to be.

The official reason he was given up to his wizard hating relatives was because he was thought to be a squib. As the older sibling that meant he lost tittle of heir to house Potter. His heirship was given to his younger brother.

Daniel Evans Potter, the believed boy who lived.

His parents even after finding out he wasn't a squib refused to speak to him making him wonder if lack of magic was the real reason he was dropped at the Dursley's front door.

In school everyone hated him. In Slytherin his house mates hated him because he was a half-blood and a Potter. The other houses hated him because of there distrust of Slytherins, thinking he was a hidden viper ready to strike. The professors at the school despised or avoided him for no reason at all. The headmaster was the worst of them all, he was the one who had him thrown in prison in the first place.

When the chamber of secrets had been opened in his second year, and a girl killed after five cases of petrification, Dumbledore had convinced the world that he was the one responsible even with his alibi.

He was dragged away kicking and screaming for anyone to help him.

No one did.

No one cared.

The last thing he saw was his parents giving him a look of disgust and disappointment, filling his Dementor induced fear for years until he stopped caring.

When he was 14 Voldemort returned, and with his return opened the one-sided link between them. with nothing else to do Harry started digging through Voldemort's memories trying to learn as much as he could. With the memories of the past he saw the atrocities Voldemort had committed.

He watched as thousands were tortured to their dieing breath, watched death eaters pillage, rape and burn taking the lives of many innocent magical and nonmagical people alike with no reason other than for fun.

The one thing that shocked him was his Brother. Through Voldemort's eyes he saw his own brother get hit with the killing curse after a haphazard duel with Voldemort. This ended the last "hope" of the Wizarding world.

Years passed and even though the world was Voldemort's the torture, murder, and suppression still continued. The world turned dark and the only light Harry could find was the moon.

The clank of Askabans human guard could be heard approaching his cell. By the sound there was only 2 guards. When his cell door was opened two large brutes walked in and started dragging him out of the cell.

* * *

Pain erupted through his weak frame as the 2 guards manhandled him. He was taken to the warden/executioner's office.

In the office was a man dressed in acromantula silk robes. He had a clean cut comb over and had an insane look in his eye. The man was sitting behind a desk that was covered in torture devices.

Behind the man was a door way like structure that seemed to leak darkness. From Voldemort's memories he deciphered that this was the veil, perviously in the department of mystery until it got moved hear for executions.

"Prisoner 8016, you are sentence to death by veil to open more prison space" the man's scraggly voice echoed around the room. The guards pulled him to the veil, chaining him to the door like object.

The Wardens face grew a cruel grin as he said "any last words prisoner" with a crazy kind of joy. As the Warden said this commotion could be heard in the hall. The doors to the office burst open, with Voldemort and and a dozen Death eaters surrounding him.

A sinister smile spread across Harry's face as he said "neither can live while the other survives". As he said this Harry pushed back into the vale the last thing he saw was Voldemort's rage bursting around the room.

* * *

As Harry opened his eyes he noticed that he was in a office, sitting in a chair. When he got up he noticed that the office was bigger than he thought. There was a long conference table in the middle with four chairs on each side. The walls were painted black and the floors were a nice oak.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter" a man seemed to appear out of nowhere in one of the chairs at the conference table. He was a tall man, about 6'5, with black as night hair going down to his shoulders. His skin was a deathly pale, so much that he looked like a corpse walking. He had a muscler frame with a strong jaw. His eyes were like two pits of darkness with no light. A pure black suit with a white tye covered his body.

Next to him was a beautiful woman with golden blond hair that reached mid back and glowing Amber eyes. She had a hour glass figure with a short height of 5'3. With a pure white sundress that showed her curves nicely giving her the look of a goddess.

"Good afternoon" he answered back in surprise. He hadn't spoke in ages and his voice sounded like it did when he was younger only deeper than so long ago. Infact his mind was clearer than it had been in ages. Thoughts were flowing fresh like a cool mountain stream.

"It's funny how clear the mind is with no body."

Like a stone falling into the pool of his consciousness. He remembered dieing. He fell into the vale.

"Yes" the man said "you did."

And this pale, shadowy man could read minds. Even with his near perfect occlumency shields, and powerful mind defenses.

"You might as well start talking out loud. I can read your thoughts but it becomes bothersome after a while."

Harry finally replied "who are you, where am I, who is she."

The woman spoke up next, with a smile that could and did brighten a room. "Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Fate and this is my brother death. Your in his realm now."

Shock over took his features as he was introduced to Lady Fate and Lord Death. clearing his mind he asks "what can I do for you."

"We have a bone to pick with you Mr. Potter" he said in a angry tone.

Becoming scared Harry asked "is this about the prophecy. I had no control over my execution."

Death smiled a smile made of solid oak. "No, that was merely a bit of conniving on our part to get you to us. We have a job for you mister Potter."

He blinked. "What?"

"I don't like people cheating me. As you've seen in my younger years with the Peverell brothers I always get paid my dues."

Harry gave a questioning look to Death "but... how is that my fault. I didn't want to be a horcrux"

Lady Fate spoke up again with her angelic voice "we know that Mr. Potter. We blame this on Tom Riddle not on you."

Harry calmed a bit.

Lady Fate continued "you should have been the one to kill him."

Harry gave a frustrated sigh "but how was I to kill that monster with me being stuck in that soul sucking prison."

Fate stared down at the man standing before him, still all bones and rags, "you were never meant to go to that infernal place."

"So did everything go wrong because I was sent to Askabans"

"No. The person who was supposed to do it couldn't and turned out to be a failure."

"My brother?"

"Yes, on the night Riddle attacked Godric's Hollow, Dumbledore named him the boy who lived even though he knew you were. Your brother never told anyone otherwise after he found out."

Rage coursed his veins after hearing what Death said. "My brother knew the truth" he said in fury.

"Yes, he did."

"When did he learn the truth."

"After the incident in first year, Dumbledore told him the truth."

Why did it seem all his troubles lead back to Dumbledore. It all seemed to start with him. The games that man played with the lives of people disgusted him.

Harry…" Fate stood, walked over to him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Dumbledore deliberately choose Daniel to be the Boy-Who-Lived, knowing full well it wasn't him and tried to keep you as weak and friendless as possible. He was the one who modified your aunt and uncle's minds until instead of just neglecting you, they became abusive. He also gave your mother loyalty potions until she did everything he asked of her. Like giving away her favorite son and ignoring him. Luckily for him James agreed without help."

His eyes narrowed, and he looked up into Fate's glowing Amber eyes. "Why?"

Fate sighed. "Dumbledore saw the rise of two Dark Lords in his life, both of which he felt partly responsible for, and he was terrified to see another. When a prophecy spoke of a boy who was the Dark Lord's equal, who'd have a power the Dark Lord knew not, he tried to control events such that the prophecy child would not be a threat to the wizarding world as he saw it."

Harry's hatred seemed to double against Dumbledore and James for all the pain and suffering Harry they caused him. "So Dumbledore traded the possible rise of a Dark Lord for the certain success of an already established Dark Lord?"

Fate gave a weak smile. "It was never his plan for you to stay in Azkaban for as long as you did. He wanted to bring you out, have you kill Voldemort then kill you himself but when he died, he was no longer able to manipulate events and your brother said nothing to anyone who might have been able to intervene, which moves us nicely onto why we are here."

Harry stood waiting for death to continue, anger seeming to leak of him.

"We are now going to intervene."

Harry jerked, not daring to believe the implications of what he'd just heard. "Isn't it… isn't it a bit late now? I mean, I'm dead. The prophecy was unfulfilled... right."

At this point, Death took over for the beautiful woman now sitting at Harry's right side.

"Normally yes, however, in this situation, we're going to bend our own rules. Riddle and Dumbledore ruined the plan we had and I'm still owed Riddle's life."

Fate fixed Harry with a hard amber stare. "And I will not play a fool and listen to an old man who enjoys ruining people's lives more than his disgusting Lemondrops

A snort of laughter broke the tension in the room. "So... what's the plan."

Fate continued "unlike your brother you learn from your mistakes and can use all the information given. This is shown with you using Riddle knowledge in magic and other things to build up your own skills."

"We're sending you back to your 7 year old body. We want you to make sure Riddle dies, and we want you to make sure the prophecy is fulfilled."

"…What's to stop me being thrown in prison again?"

Fate smiled. "You must save the girl who died in the chamber, Ginny Weasley."

Harry was already starting a plan on how to save her "ok, but what's stopping Dumblefuck from putting me in prison again. I mean if one of his plans don't work he'll try another flimsy charge."

Fate's eyes shone. "And this is exactly the reason why you're going to be our champion this time, Harry, and not Daniel. You think things through. We already let Daniel re-do the timeline once and he still died by Voldemorts hands."

"Wait, what?"

"Well with how the events transpired he was the easier one to send back. Not to mention he already had many allys."

"… But wouldn't that mean the prophecy remained unfinished?"

"It wouldn't have mattered to me if Riddle would have died. But that's irrelevant. He failed."

"How did he die in the first time-line?"

"In the grave-yard at the end of fourth year. He got cocky and didn't Dodge a killing curse in time"

"Huh... know wonder he had such good grades and skill in magic without trying, and how he seemed to be a ladies man that could have any girl he wanted despite his personality and eating habits, he already knew them for four years."

All his past started to piece together. "Wait, so did he let Voldemort kill him... did he think you would give him another chance." Death node grimly. "Wait, if he knew the past how did Ginny die. Shouldn't he have been able to stop it from happening."

Fate looked sad. "In the first timeline the diary of Tom Riddle didn't abduct Miss Weasley until the end of the year, and your brother managed to save her. In the second timeline, Daniel Potter's meddling caused Tom to accelerate his plans."

"Wow. He really messed that up."

"Indeed. And let this be a warning to you, Mister Potter." Her face became sterner. "Do not try to live in the past and only rely on knowledge of your past time lines. Take control of your future. Also watch out for your brother Daniel, remember he is also from the future and might try to disrupt your plans."

"Yes, my lady" he answered in all seriousness before asking "my lady does that mean I still went to Askaban in the first timeline."

"Yes."

"How?"

"Dumbledore provided evidence that the cursed diary was your and you gave it to Ginny."

"That… fucking asshole!"

"Yup."

"So how can I stop it from happening."

Death smirked "well with Riddle's solid knowledge of how the political and legal system of the wizarding world works, I suggest going to gringotts for a inheritance test."

"Wait, but my inheritance was taken by my younger brother. What can I get from a inheritance test." Harry started to feel frustrated.

"With your brother the heir to the house of Potter you can take control of past houses that merged into the Potter house. Lines that are considered extinct can be taken up by you, if you are without a family to take over for."

"..."

"But wait, wouldn't that mean I would only be the heir to that house?" Harry ponders waiting for Deaths response. Voldemort's memories covered lots of politics but seemed to not cover inheritance. Harry thought this weird because if Riddle was the heir of Slytherin he could have gotten lordship of the house.

"You wouldn't be the Lord of that house, but you would be the head of house until you are considered of age or emancipated. This means you can control your house and get the title of lord but you need a proxy to sit on your seat for the wizengamot. To answer your other question, he didn't go to get an inheritance test because it's not common knowledge all but a few wizards know about them. You have to ask gringotts itself for an inheritance test and Riddle didn't." Death face morphed into an evil grin, it would have been a different situation if Riddle claimed the Slytherin Lordship.

""So, go to gringotts, do an inheritance test, then claim head of house until I'm considered a adult." Harry checked off everything on his list.

Thinking through everything Harry finally asked "So... before you send me back is there anything I should know."

This time Fate spoke up "yes, go to Knockturn alley after the Inheritance test. There you can find a familiar that will help you along the way."

"Also, when you go back I'd advise against falling into he same trap as your brother and collecting too many witches of questionable usefulness around you. They could easily become a distraction."

"Right. So I'll only collect the useful ones. And leave the distractions for later." He tried his best to look as innocent as a pile of rags and bones can.

Death grinned from ear to ear while Fate looked resigned.

"Are you ready."

"Well, Death, after 40 years of hell I think I am. I'm not holding back on this second chance. I will do everything in my power to make sure the primary objectives are achieved, which at the longest should only take tell fourth year, hopefully. I fully intend to make sure the final hundred odd years of my life are as satisfying as possible."

Grin still on his face, Death spoke again "Mr. Potter, so long as you finish your primary mission I don't care what you do."

Fate shrugged her shoulders "I'm of the same opinion."

"Excellent, because I plan to cause all sorts of havoc around the world."

The trio continued to discuss minutia and tactical and strategic options for some time, before Fate and Death waved Harry on his way and his soul was flung back through the veil.

* * *

On July thirty-first on 1987, the fifty-two year old soul and core of Harry Potter entered his seven year old body and merged together.

A green glow surrounded the seven year olds body. It lasted for five minutes before stopping. Avada kedavra green eyes opened, glowing with hidden power.

A smirk spread on Harry's face... this is gonna be fun.

* * *

**_End of chapter 1_**


	2. Chapter 2- Stolen wand and Gringotts

**_Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe is owned by JK Rowling. I don't own a thing._**

**\- Parseltongue -**

* * *

Pop'

The sound of apparition spread throughout number 4, Private drive. The source of the sound came from the cupboard under the stairs. A cupboard that was now empty of its one occupant, something that the other residents wouldn't find out about till later that morning.

* * *

Harry appeared in one of the side alleys of Knockturn alley. Pulling the hood of his overly large jacket over his head, covering his face in shadows. Quietly he made his way through the alley. First on his list was stealing a wand.

Ahead of him was a group of drunk wizards singing a merry tune. One of the wizards broke off from the group to clear his bladder. He was about 5'9 with dark brown hair cut in a buzz. The man had rough weather beaten skin and a crooked nose. He was wearing black robes with grey triming.

Seeing his chance, Harry snuck up behind the wizard and pushed power through his right hand. Shooting a stunner a the drunken man, it connected knocking him out.

Harry shuffled through the wizards robes and found the his wand in a old worn holster on his wrist. Taking the holster, he strapped it to his own wrist and examined the wand.

It was 12 inches, the wand was crafted from Blackthorn with a Unicorn tail hair core. It was simple with no intricate designs on it. It would do until he got his own wand. Putting away the wand he looked in the robe pockets and found a small pouch. In it he found five galleons, twenty-two sickles, and eighty knuts.

Pocketing the money, he made his way to his second objective: Gringotts. Sticking to the shadows to keep away from prying eyes. It was only 5:32 in the morning but you can't be to carful.

* * *

When he reached Diagon alley he made his way through the streets to his destination. Ahead of him was a massive white building that looked Roman in design. There were no windows on the building. In the middle of the building were two massive black doors with golden door knobs. On both sides of the doors were white pillars that went well with the building. Leading up to the door were six pure white steps. Above the door was a gigantic stone sign on it. Carved on to the stone was:

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn,**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

After reading the all too familiar sign he made his way to the double doors while removing his hood and sharpening his occlumency shields.

The inside of the bank was basked in a golden light from three large chandeliers hanging in a triangle formation. The room itself was a circular shape with goblins around the room working there normal daily task. The bank wasn't busy, with no other humans there yet.

Approaching one of the goblins Tellers, Harry looked for a name plate. 'Sharpfang' was written on a name tag on the desk.

Clearing his throat, Harry spoke with a politeness that usually doesn't appear in his voice "Good morning Teller Sharpfang. May your enemy's blood quench your blade."

A surprised set of eyes landed on him not believing the seven year old before him spoke to him with no fear and with respect. Sharpfang seemed to get over his shock before saying "and may your enemy's gold fill your vault."

"What can I do for you Mr..." The question hung in the air waiting to be answered.

"My name is Harry Potter. I've been recently made aware that I can have a inheritance test done" Harry answered in a calm and collected tone. Learned from a book that he had read in his old second year that goblins would be more helpful if you spoke to them with a respectful tone.

"Ok Mr. Potter, I'll need to verify your identity before you can do anything else." Sharpfang opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and goblin made knife. "Cut open the tip of your finger and let five drops of blood hit the parchment."

Grabbing the knife, Harry cut the tip of his pointer finger and let five drops of blood hit the parchment. After the fifth drop his cut healed. The parchment had also changed. Instead of drops of blood on it there was a name, his name in big bold letters.

"Right this way Mr. Potter."

* * *

Harry was taken to a small room with a square office d. There was a red chair on one side of the desk and a more elegant one across from it. In the elegant chair was a goblin with spiked up black hair and black beady eyes. He was in a fancy black suit with a golden shirt.

Harry bowed to the goblin receiving one back from a shocked goblin."Mr. Potter my name is Account Manager Griphook, I will be helping you today. If you claim a Lordship today I will be taking the job of Account manager for you" he said receiving a nod from Harry.

"Ok, Mr. Potter" he pulled out a piece of parchment and a blood quill from a drawer in his desk. Handing them to him Sharptooth orders "sign your full name at the top then hand it back to me."

Taking the pen to parchment he signed '_Harry James Potter' _and handed it back to the goblin. With it back in Griphook's hands he quickly waved his hand over it causing it to glow white for a second. Quickly scanning it the goblin's eyebrow raised before passing it to Harry.

**_Harry James Potter:_**

**_Age: 7 _**

**_Parents: James Fleamont Potter (27), Lily Marie Potter née Evans (27)_**

**_Siblings: Daniel Evans Potter (7)_**

**_Houses:_****_Potter- member_**

**_Black- member(Godson)_**

**_Peverell- heir(Paternal)_**

**_Slytherin- heir(maternal)_**

**_Abilities:_**

**_Parseltongue_**

**_Partial Metamorphmagus_**

**_Blocks:_****_Magic(50%) - by Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore_**

**_Metamorphmagus (90%) - by Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore_**

Shock appeared on his face as he finished reading the paper. He would need to see if his blocks can be removed. Looking up at the goblin in front of him, he was caught by the feral grin on the it's face.

"Your an interesting one Mr. Potter... or should I say Mr. Slytherin-Peverell." The smirk never leaving the goblin's face. Regaining control, Harry quickly used occlumency to school his face into a neutral setting before waiting for Griphook to continue. Two black box's apeared on the desk."Now to claim a house ring all you need to do is put it on. If it accepts you it will flash a color and stay on your finger. If it doesn't it will reappear in the box."

The first box Griphook opened had goblin silver ring in it. The ring had an Emerald set on it with a basilisk carved into the gem with tiny red Ruby's for eyes. Picking up the ring, Harry put it on his pointer finger on his right hand and after a second a green flash spread across the room. The next box had a black steal ring in it. The ring had a black opal gemstone that had the Deathly hallows symbol carved into it. He slid this ring onto his right middle finger and almost instantly a black flash of light appeared.

"Is there anything else Lord Slytherin-Peverall?"

"Yes, I would like to know if I an account for each house."

Griphook, still brining, pulled out two peices of parchment from one of his desk drawers. "Here are the records for both houses. It should list all money and items in your vault. It will also list properties and investment on it."

**_House Slytherin:_**

**_Vault #25_**

_**Galleons-****1000**_

_**Sickles-**** 203****0**_

_**Knuts-**** 989**_

_**Valuables-**** Slytherin family Grimoire (Parseltongue), Dark arts and defense (Parseltongue), Salazar's Grimoire(Parseltongue), Runic scheme(Parseltongue), Slytherin's sword**_

**_Investments- Hogwarts (25%) inactive_**

_**Properties- _****Betrothal**_

**_Contracts- House Black_**

**_House Peverell:_**

**_Vault #156_**

_**Galleons-**** 8675**_

_**Sickles-**** 2764**_

_**Knuts-**** 3537**_

_**Valuables-****Peveral family Grimoire, Peverell family Rituals, Tale of the Three Brothers, Everall Ritual Knife, Thestral herd(37 Thestrals), house elf(in stasis)**_

**_Investments- Daily Prophet(20%) inactive_**

**_Properties- Peverell Manor (Peverell forest)_**

**_Betrothal Contracts- House Li_**

When he was done reading he asked "Account Manager Griphook I'd like to get the blocks on my magic and Metamorphmagus abilities removed if they can be."

"Ok" Griphook said with a nod of approval "removing the blocks should be easy." Griphook then lead him to the ritual room

* * *

2 hours later

After the ritual Harry was taken to his vaults by the same Teller from before. While traveling in the depths of Gringotts looked at the ritual he had just preformed.

_Griphook had lead him to a pristine white room with not even a blemish on sight. In the middle of the room was a stone altar. Griphook instructed harry to take off his clothes then lay on the altar._

_When he was laying down, Griphook went to one of the walls and pressed his hand to it. It was like rivers of ice were flowing into his veins. A purple glow surrounded the alter and the boy on it for an hour and a half._

_When the ritual was done Harry changed back into his clothes. While he was changing_ _his hair started shifting through every color in the rainbow._

_Griphook handed him regular iron ring "here put this on." Harry gave the goblin a confused look. "this will control your Metamorphmagus abilities until you learn how to control it yourself."_

_Harry gave him an appreciative nod before they made their way to his vaults._

The cart stopped, jolting Harry back to the world "vault #156."

Inside the vault was a pile of coins ranging from Galleons to Knuts. I far corner was a bookshelf with three books on it and with the ritual knife on top. Hanging from a hook was a small extendable bag.

Harry quickly grabbed the bag and put anything he needed. By time he left the vault only half his money and none of his artifacts were still in the vault.

The next cart was shorter but when they got to it Sharpfang didn't open it like before. Seeing his confusion the goblin explained "This vault can only be opened by Parseltongue, so only you can open it. It also won't open for anyone that doesn't have a Slytherin family ring on." Sharpfang stepped out of the way so Harry could approach the door.

**\- Open -**

The vault door slid open with a hiss sound. In this vault was a smaller pile of wizarding money. On the far back wall was a sword in a display case. It was made from enchanted steel which like goblin silver: only takes in what makes it stronger. The swords blade was black with runes carved into the blade. The handle was silver with emeralds imbedded in it (think sword of Griffindor different colors and Runic writing on it). Under the sword was a small table with a stack books on it. Leaving the money, he grabbed the books in his bag then grabbed the sword and had it join the books in the bag before putting it away.

With everything done Harry joined Sharpfang in the cart back to the top of Gringotts.

* * *

**_I was gonna go longer but I thought this was long enough._**

**_I'm_****_ going to have a poll if Hermione joins the Harem. If you want Hermione to join or not pm me yes or no. I'll run the poll for a couple chapters._**

**_So far I have:_**

**_Yes- _****_6_**

**_No- _****_8_**

**_Enchanted steel: Like goblin made blades in all of its properties. Made by the Ancient Smith family, it is considered the second best type of blade to have with goblin blades being slightly stronger. You can also have runes carved on it to make it stronger._**

**_Hope_****_ you enjoyed the chapter. _**


	3. chapter 3- Friends and business

**_Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own anything but the characters I made up._**

**_Warning: possible Triggers ahead - including animal abuse(Magical creatures)_****_, child abuse_****_, and murder._**

**_Hermione joining_**

**_yes - _****_6_**

**_No - _****_10_**

**_Final decision next chapter._**

'Telepathic conversation'

"_french speaking"_

'sounds'

* * *

The early morning sun had rose while he was in Gringotts. The streets were bustling. Shop owners were opening their shops for the day, and people around the alley were going from store to store looking for the right items. Tired children could be seen gawking at the latest broom in the window of the Quality Quidditch store. The aroma of food drifted through the air as Harry made his way to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions for a new wardrobe before he went to Knockturn alley.

Down the street he found the shop was currently empty except for Madam Malkin herself. "What do you need, dear" she looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Madam, I'd like to get a new wardrobe" he said before pulling out a large stack of ten Galleons from his extendable bag. The witches eyes grew wide before beckoning harry on to a stool.

"What type of clothes would you like" she asked as she started measuring him a magical tape measure.

Harry took a deep breath before saying " I want two sets of formal robes. One I want to be black with green lining and the other I want to be dark green with silver lining. Next I want five dress shirts with two being black and the others green. Then I'll need five pairs of black dress pants. I also need six pairs of long black sock and a pair of dragon hide dress shoes."

With his order and her measurements done Harry headed over to the Leaky Cauldron for a quick breakfast.

* * *

As he re-entered Madam Malkin's he found her at the register with two large clothes bags.

"ahh, your back faster than I expected. Your purchases are in the bags. With everything you ordered that brings your total up to ten Galleons, five Sickles, and three Knuts." After paying for the clothes he quickly went into the changing room to change into his dress shirt, pants, socks and shoes.

When he was done Harry threw away his Dursley rejects and went on his way to the the black market animal trade in Knockturn alley, which was funnily enough named The Pet Shop. He had gotten directions from Death before he went back, so he knew where to go.

He continued until he got to the back alley next to Borgin and Burke's shop. In the back alley was a man who to the untrained eye was a bum on the street, but Harry knew better. This man was the watchman for The Pet Shop.

Slipping out the Blackthorn wand he pointed it at the man and cast a nonverbal 'Imperio'. Controlling the man was easy enough that there was no resistance. With a quick thought of ' open the hidden door ' the man jumped up and pressed his right hand to the wall that was in front of him causing it to open.

Harry quickly cast a nonverbal 'stupefy', knocking the man unconscious before putting away his wand. He walked in the door way and hid behind a barrel nearby. When he looked over the barrel he was horrified with what he saw.

The room was covered in cages of magical animals. He saw a chained Hebridean Black and a Hungarian Horntail that were only hatchlings, six Hippogriffs that seemed broken, five starving Thestrals, a crying male house elf in shackles, four injured unicorns and two Griffins. The one creature that caught his attention the most was a Phoenix.

The Phoenix was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was covered in black feathers with red markings covering it's body. The black and red Phoenix turned it's head and met his eye.

'Hello, young one' Harry almost jumped in surprise at he deep male voice in his head. 'Are you talking to me' the Phoenix nodded. 'My name is Orion my bonded one' Orion, the Phoenix, said in Harry's mind. 'My name is Harry, what do you mean bonded one. Is that a wizards familiar.' Orion twisted his head in confusion before it dawned on him. 'Ooh, that's what you wand wielders call it' Harry nodded 'then yes, but...'

What ever the Phoenix was about to tell him was interrupted by the sound of a door banging against a wall as it was opened. At the far wall three large brutes were carrying in a struggling girl with Platinum blond hair. Behind them was a man who's aura screamed crime boss and four men that looked like body guards.

"Chain her up boys. I want you to beat her until she becomes submissive. People will pay a fortune for a veela slave." Harry already had his wand out to save her but thinking waited patiently. He knew even with the combined cores he wouldn't be able to take down all of the thugs. "Remember I want no scaring on her skin. Every scar is money lost. Also don't do anything sexual. My buyers like them fresh." Harry's anger was almost bursting from him.

"Yes sir" the thugs said. The boss then took his four bodyguards and left through the door they entered from.

Harry's intent to kill had never been this high before. Moving fast he raised his wand a silent green unforgivable at one of the thugs that was standing away from the other two and the girl. It hit him and he dropped dead to the floor. Next he sent a cutting curse at another one, hitting his right shoulder. The two seemed to get over their shock and pulled out their wands. The thug that was okay seemed to be throwing deadly curses at Harry nonstop that he was able to dodge because of his small size.

The injured thug was having a harder time because of his wound on his wand arm. Harry used this to his advantage and cast a quick Disemboweling spell that the thug tried to shield from but couldn't raise it fast enough. Two down, one to go.

For the first time this fight he had to raise a shield to protect him from a spell. The two were throwing spell after at each other with neither gaining ground. In a last ditch plan to win Harry used a spell Voldemort had made a few years before in his timeline. The spell flew past the thug, missing him and hitting the ground behind him.

The thug was going to laugh when he felt a weird sensation running through his chest. Looking down, he found a massive spike imbedded in his chest. He didn't even have enough time to scream before the spike disappeared and he fell to the ground dead.

With the thugs taken care of he quickly ran to the girl and freed her from her restraints.

The girl didn't even say anything as she quickly pulled into a comforting hug. "_Thank you, thank you, thank you"_ she kept saying in French as tears started to flow. Harry didn't know what to do other than wrap his arms around her and wait for her to calm down. When she was calmed enough, she pulled away reluctantly.

Alarms started to go off throughout the building. "Shit" Harry grabbed the girls hand and started running to Orion's cage. With a quick flick of his wand he opened the cage.

Orion flew out and went to the house elf. Harry followed him and unlocked the shackles on the elf. "What's your name" Harry said shocking the elf with the kindness in his voice.

"Dobby, sir, Dobby the house elf" the little elf said looking starstruck. "What can Dobby do for you, sir."

"Dobby, can you help free all the magical creatures." He received a nod and automatically he and Dobby started to free the imprisoned animals.

When they were finally free Harry flicked his wand at the door out and broke it with a quick 'bombarda maxima'. Everything started to run out except a red and black Hippogriff, Orion, the girl and him. The Hippogriff bowed to him and didn't move. It took him a second to realise that it wanted h to climb on.

Pulling the girl with him, he climbed on to it's back with her. Orion stretched his wings and flew out the hole followed by the Hippogriff. 'Where are we going, young one' the Phoenix asked. Instead of answering thought of Peverell Manor and sent those thoughts to Orion. Orion seem to say something to the Hippogriff because it changed flight patterns to the west.

The flight was short, only lasting thirty minutes. When they finally landed it was in a clearing sounded by forest. The clearing had an old grey three story Manor that was shaped like a rectangle. In front of it was a fountain that wasn't running.

When jumped off the Hippogriff and landed on the ground a plus shot throughout the area. It was like everything around him was alive.

A young female house elf popped in front of him. "Master, your here. Eve didn't think she would ever wake. What can I do for you master Peverell" the house elf said with a bow.

Before he could say anything a screech from behind him drew his attention. All the flying animals he had saved were landing in the clearing. Out of the forest came the four unicorns with the male elf on one of their backs.

Harry calmly called "Dobby" causing the house elf to appear in front of him. "Why did they come here, Dobby."

"Masters greatness freed Dobby and all the other magical creatures. They came because they trust you. But Dobby came because he wants to be Masters house elf" Dobby said with shining eyes of hope.

Harry started to think this through. With the magical creatures living here he could start his own business. Wand cores where hard to get because the wizard had to find a magical creature that would give the core willingly. If he opened up his forest to the creature the he could have a steady flow of wand cores. As for the second house elf, it would be easier to take care of the animals with two of them.

"Ok Dobby, how do I accept you as my own elf."

"Sir, you just state your name and say you except Dobby into Masters house."

"Ok Dobby, I Lord Harry James Peverell accept Dobby the house elf into the house of Peverell." A flash of purple and Harry felt a new connection to Dobby that he also felt with Eve.

"Dobby, Eve. I want you to go find somewhere for all the creatures to sleep. Then when your done I would like you to make the Manor more presentable. Thank you." With that said both elves gave quick "yes, master" and went to work.

While they were doing that Harry took the girl's hand and lead her inside the Manor along with Orion. Searching the Manor they found a sitting room that was less dusty than the rest. Orion landed on the back of a wooden chair in front of them while they shared a couch.

"_Hello, my name is Harry_" Harry said while holding out his hand.

"_Fleur"_ she said accepting the only for him to turn the hands so the top of her hand was facing up and give it a gentle kiss.

"_Pleasure"_ Fleur's cheeks her burning bright red. This was the first time he had a proper look at her. She was taller than him by half a foot and looked about ten, almost eleven. Bright blue eyes complimented her Platinum hair rather well. Her skin was smooth and mostly unblemished with dark purple bruise under her eye. She was wearing a 'puddlemere united' shirt with blue jeans.

Focusing on the task he asked her "_do you know were you live_." He received a nod in answer. His question was "_do you want to call your parents"_ he received another nod.

"Eve" he called hearing a '_pop_' sound next to him.

"Yes master sir" the little elf said.

"Sir will do fine. I just wanted to know if Peverell Manor had a floo network installed."

"Yes there is sir. It's in the entrance hall. Will that be all sir." Receiving a "yes", the elf popped away again.

Harry took her hand and lead her to the entrance hall. When they reached the Floo harry got a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. Fleur stuck her head in and after a couple minutes pulled her head out. From the floo came a man and a woman.

The man was in his late twenty's. He had short brown hair, and grey eyes. He was 6'2 and what most would consider plain. He was in red auror robes and seemed to be ready for a fight.

The woman next to him was a older version of Fleur. She had long Platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. Her figure would have caused any woman jealous. She was 5'5 and was wearing a knee length blue dress that made her eyes pop.

Before anyone could say anything a blonde haired bullet slammed into the man. He just held her as cried and explained everything that happened. When she got to the part of him saving her the man and woman's eyes widen with shock. When finally released what Harry guessed was her father he turned to Harry.

"Thank you for saving my daughter. We were in a crowd and got separated. I'm glad that you were able to save her from those men. My name is Jacques Delacour, Lord of house Delacour in france. This is my wife, Appolline Delacour. We are in your debt."

"There is no need for that my Lord. I was just doing what anyone should have done. My is Harry Peverell, Lord of house Peverell" after further pleasantries the group headed to the living room.

The group sat around the living. As they were sitting Harry noticed that Orion had left.

* * *

They had talked long into the day learning about each other. During that time Fleur opened up more and showed Harry her usual bubbly self. During that time Harry learned that Fleur's father worked at the French Ministry as the as the head of the french DMLE.

It was 5 at night when Dobby popped in and told them dinner was ready. They ate together and continued talking late into the night. For the first time ever Harry felt something he had never felt before:

Belonging.

* * *

(10 days later)

In the ten days since Harry had come to Peverell Manor he had seen it transform from a dusty old Manor too something to be proud of. He had also learned more about the houses he was a Lord of. The Peverell manor was built near the tree Death had made the elder wand from called Elder wood. He also learned that the last Lord of Peverell put in the marriage contract between his daughter and the Lord Potter of the time a clause. This clause stated that the Peverell family cloak was to be passed down through the Potter family until the Peverell lordship was reclaimed. Failure to return it after five years would be considered theft of an ancient and noble house which they would be heavily fined for.

He had yet to read all of the Slytherin Grimoire but so far he learned that they originally came from India. They had left in the early 800 AD to Britian for better trade. Harry also learned that they had left right before the persecution of Parseltongues started. The people of Magical India had started to kill Parseltongues out of fear and jealousy of what they could do for the next 200 years. By time they were done, only the Slytherin family had the gift of Parseltongue. India also started the Legend that all Parseltongues were evil so It didn't look like they committed genocide against innocent people.

Salazar's journal had been a dud. It had a spell on it to prevent anyone from reading it and every spell he used to end the spell on it didn't work.

Fleur had become Harry's first friend in the last ten days. She seemed to want to spend every day with him. She would be attending Beauxbatons next year and not this year because she was born two weeks after the cut off date.

Today was different, it was the only day Fleur hadn't come over. Not because she didn't want to but because Harry had set a meeting with Gregorovitchs wand shop. He had chosen this shop because it was the only one he knew of besides Ollivanders and he didn't know if he could trust that man yet.

Harry was dressed in his black dress robes with his wild hair as tame as it could be. He had with him core materials from some of the magical creatures he had and wood from the elder tree in an extendable bag.

Harry walked into the fireplace, threw the floo powder as he yelled "Gregorovitchs wand shop" and disappeared.

* * *

**_So Harry met Fleur, the first of the girls. He also now has a way to make money and has a Familiar. The gang boss will reappear as a mini antagonist for Harry to face later. Also Slytherin's journal will become important during Harry's first year. If your wondering why he didn't say Slytherin when he introduced himself it will become clear later._**

**_Next chapter_****_ he meets three of the girls and gets a new wand._**

**_Final_****_ decision for Hermione ends next chapter._**


	4. Chapter 4- Wands, and Allies

**_I don't own anything, JK Rowling does._**

**_For those of you who were wondering why Harry doesn't know Fleur here's my answer. In the other timeline Barty was the one who told Voldemort who was a threat. Voldemort learned that there was a Veela competing in the tournament not her name and he didn't meet her._**

**_Also on the Gregorovitch family. The only won who is mentioned is the wand maker not his family so we are to believe he has none. The character I'm adding gives the wand maker a little background and makes him a more important character than in the original books._**

**_Important notice: In my fanfiction twin core wands will only have the same effect as the books/moives with Phoenix and Thunderbird wands. _**

**_Koldovstoretz\- School in Russia_**

**_Hermione_****_ joining._**

**_Yes-19_**

**_No-20_**

**_Final decision: _****_No_**

* * *

Harry shot out of a floo In Germany landing gracefully on his feet like any respectable Lord. With flick of his wrist Harry cleaned the ash and soot off his robes.

The room he entered had a large shelf that was filled with wand boxes across from the fireplace. Light was entering from three windows bathing the shop in a morning glow.

To Harry's right was the door that lead to the shop. But to his left was a table covered in books on wand lore and magical creatures. Past the barrier of books he found a little girl who didn't seem that much older than him maybe eight. She had light brown hair that almost seemed blonde. Her bright blue eyes were locked on to the book she was holding. The books that were open around her were opened to the same thing: Unicorns.

Harry knew from the file on Gregorovitch that this was his granddaughter. She had lost her parents as a baby to death eaters and had lived with her grandfather ever since. She also didn't talk that much to people.

"hmmm, so you like Unicorns do you." His voice made her jump. When she turned around she found captivatingly beautiful green eyes behind a pair of old round glasses.

She heard a throat clearing and blushed realizing what she was doing. "Y-yes I l-like Unicorns. I-I want to s-see one someday" she says, surprised that she was actually speaking to him. But she felt a strange comforting feeling she had never felt with anyone besides her grandfather.

Harry made sure the smile on his face was as friendly as possible. "I accidentally have a few Unicorns that live in the forest near wear I live. I could show you them sometime."

Her blush receded only to be replaced by a star like gleam in her eye. "R-really you would take me to see Unicorns" she said. remembering that she forgot to introduce herself she got up and stuck out her hand. "My name is Nadia Gregorovitch. It's nice to meet you" she say with a sheepish smile.

Harry took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "Harry Peverell, pleasure."

Their moment was broken by rough laughter. Turning his head, Harry was met by an old man with long white hair, a long scraggly beard, and the same blue eyes of the girl next to him. This man looked different than when he saw him in Voldemort's memory. He was calm, happy and didn't look as insane.

"Lord Peverell, a pleasure to meet you. Please follow me" he said before turning and headed in through a door to the back. Harry followed the old wand maker into the back, leaving Nadia to continue with her books.

The wand maker lead Harry into a small office that had a desk with different jars of cores on it. Harry sat in a chair on one side after Gregorovitch sat.

"Well Lord Peverell, what did you want to talk to me about."

Harry quickly pulled a professional smile "Lord Gregorovitch, can I ask you a question." He received a nod and continued "How many wands do you sell per year."

Gregorovitch seemed to think over the question. "Well, during summer I sell to incoming first years at Dumstrang, and Koldovstoretz which have about 68 to 72 each. I also sell to homeschooled students, aurors, and people who have broken theirs. So all together thats about 347 wands."

Harry nodded as if expecting that answer. "Ok, now how many wands do you make per year and how long does it take to get the materials and make the wand."

"Well I make as many as I can, but it takes me about 4 months to get all of the materials and 2 hours to make each wand." Gregorovitch wondered were this was going.

"Lord Gregorovitch, the Wizarding worlds population is growing. Its already double what it was during the war with Grindelwald. With how fast our world's population is growing you will need to work overtime to get every wand done or you could lose business."

Gregorovitch started to become pale when he realized how much the kid in front of him was starting to make. While this was happening Harry grabbed the bag in his robe pockets. Reaching into the bag he pulled out jars of core samples and wood samples he had collected and set them on the desk.

"For cores I can provide you a surplus amount. The Peverell forest has been considered an animal sanctuary to Magical Britian for years. It used to have only Thestrals but now it has a larger variety of Magical creatures. It also has trees that you can use for wand wood. This can boost your business because all you have to focus on is wand making. That is 4 extra months to make wands."

Harry then for the next few minutes talked about the finer details of a business deal. When he was done there was silence for a couple minutes. He hoped that he didn't blow it somewhere. Maybe he should have talked more about finances and other things

His inner monologue was interrupted when Gregorovitch said "well I think this would be a great idea. I also don't want my granddaughter to have to deal with a problem like this when I'm gone. So, you have yourself a deal Lord Peverell."

Harry mind was racing with happiness at his success. The two shook hands before Harry pulled out a contract for them to sign. Gregorovitch took it and read all the details before signing it. Harry took it and did the same.

Before they could leave harry asked "Lord Gregorovitch I was wondering if you could make me a custom wand. The one I have works for me but I would like an over the table wand."

The wand maker seemed to think it over before finally saying "well I don't normally make custom wands but since were now business partners I'll make an exception." Gregorovitch then opened a cabinet in it was almost any type of wand wood and magical core you could imagine. He instructed Harry "I want you to clear your mind. Reach out with your magic tell it finds its best fit for your wand."

Harry did just that and let his magic guide him until he took control of himself again.

"You may open your eyes now" Gregorovitch said with amusement laced be in his voice.

Harry found himself in front of the desk with three items he had brought. For wand wood he had the sample of Elder wood. The other two items were cores. One of the cores was the Thestral tail hair he had gotten from one of the females. The other core was one of Orion's feathers.

"Well this will be a interesting wand. Elder wood, Thestral hair, and Phoenix feather." Gregorovitch took the wood and cores from Harry. With that done Harry went back to the main room and spent the time getting to know Nadia better. She was an interesting girl once she broke out of her shell.

(2 hours later)

When Gregorovitch was done he took his finished product back into the main room. When he entered the room Harry and Nadia both stood.

"Lord Peverell, your wand" he presented the wand to the standing young man. "13 1/2 inches, Elder wood, with Thestral hair and Phoenix feather. That is quite a powerful wand you have there Lord Peverell. I have made many wands in my lifetime and I must say this is one of my best creations so far. The two cores apart are quite powerful but together they make a deadly combination."

The wand was a dark brown with flames carved on it. The handle for the wand was a shiny silver plating. The wand seemed to pull Harry towards it.

Harry stuck out his hand and took the wand. It was like an extension of his arm. Unlike the Holly wand this one seemed to connect to him on a personal level. It seemed to mold to his magic. Green flames erupted from the tip of the wand and swirled around him without burning anything. When the fire stopped he saw a surprised face of Nadia and the excited face of Gregorovitch.

"I think we can expect great things from you Lord Peverell."

* * *

(Li Manor)

Su Li was a tiny 7 year old girl. Everyone told her that she would be a great beauty when she was older. Many people, including her father, treated her like a glass doll because of this. Never letting her do anything.

But Su didn't want to be treated like a fragile little girl. She wanted to be a Duelist like her grandmother. Her grandmother was the only one that thought she could do anything besides being a pretty house wife. She was able to sneak books on dueling techniques and simple spells to study once a week.

It was during one of those days that her father had brought a young boy into his office. This surprised her because her father only used that office for meetings if it was really important.

Curiosity made her sneak to the door to listen to the conversation through the crack.

* * *

(Harry)

Harry bowed in greetings to the Lord in front of him. "Greetings, Lord Li" Harry said exiting the bow he was in seeing Lord Li do the same.

"Greetings to you as well, Lord Peverell. What is it you wished to talk to me about?"

"Lord Li, I have recently taken control of the house Peverell and in doing so activated the contract between our family's. In it is something you should probably know about" Harry pulled out a piece of parchment that had all the details on it. Lord Li rose his eyebrow before reading the shocking content.

**_Marriage Contract between house Peverell and Li:_**

**_Made in- 1236_**

**_Peverell son (Harry James Peverell_**)

**_Li daughter (Su Chen Li_**)

**_Bride price- 50,000 Galleons(payed)_**

**_Age- 14 to 17_**

**_Requirements - If Li daughter is the only heir then she will become second wife and any children she has will have Li name. In return, the Li family will become vassals to the Peverell house. If either lord fails to fulfill requirements then that Lord will lose his magic._**

**_Signed: Lord Ignotus Peverell, and Lord Shen Li_**

When Lord Li finished reading the contract he did a couple spells to make sure it was a real contract. When the spells confirmed it was he looked at the young Lord in front of him. "Why wasn't the contract fulfilled before now" Lord Li asked Harry.

Harry clasped his hands together knowing this would be a long story. He had read it it in the family Grimoire at Peverell Manor. "At the time the Lady of house Li was thought to be barren because every thing they to get her pregnant failed. The Lord of house Li loved his wife and tried everything. Finally he approached his long time friend, Lord Ignotus Peverell. Lord Peverell offered to use a family ritual to make to help make Lady Li pregnant." Surprise crossed Lord Li's face having never heard about this. Harry wasn't surprised by Lord Li's reaction because he had a similar reaction. He continued "the ritual worked and Lady Li became pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl they learned. Lord Li knew that Lord Peverell just had a son and approached him with the contract. The girl was stillborn but the boy lived on. The next generation blessed the Li's with a son and two daughters but the Peverell had only one daughter. So when I claimed lordship over the Peverell line it activated the contract between your daughter and myself."

"I guess this means I owe you a vassal oath" Li said with a serious voice. His house was one of honer and followed contracts like a unbreakable vow.

They both stood and stretched out their left arm. Lord Li sighed before starting the oath.

"I, Lord Zhang Wei Li of house Li, Pledge my house under you in Political, Militaristic, and any endeavour your house faces. To keep your secrets and be your servant in all things. So I say, so mote it be." A flash light surrounded them confirming the oath.

Harry continued his part of the oath "and I, Lord Harry James Peverell of house Peverell, accept your oath and swear to always treat the Li family as my own and

to never intentionally cause you harm for my houses gain. So I say, so mote it be." A flash surrounded them again.

"Will that be all my Lord" Li said with bow of head.

"I would like to meet my betrothed" Harry said with authority.

* * *

(Su)

A shocked Su ran from the door to the library before she could be caught and sat at one of the library study tables. All that she heard surprised her to no end.

She was betrothed to the boy she saw with her father. To make matters worse, he had turned out to be a Lord and now her house would be a vassal to his. She knew she would be forced to give up being a Duelist and be forced to become a house wife.

Resentment started to form against her father agreeing to this and also her new Betrothed for, in her mind, forcing this to happen.

* * *

(Harry)

Harry entered the library to see the girl he was looking for. He remembered her from the past timeline.

The Su of his timeline was a formidable dueler. She won the U-14 two times before he went to Azkaban. She had also started a dueling club in her second year.

Su was described as a exotic beauty and because of that many boys asked her out. Her reaction to the boys caused her to basically be considered the Ravenclaw's 'Ice Queen'.

Harry knew she would be a great asset to his future plans. He saw her cold glare and did a quick Legilimency probe on her mind. Su had sunk to the door and heard everything. She thought he would force her to give up dueling and treat her like prize.

She thought he would get rid of her freedom...

That was something he would never do. He had experienced what life was like without freedom was like and he wouldn't wish that on anyone, even his worst enemy.

He knew he had to fix this before it became a major problem. Looking at table he saw something that could fix this. A book on dueling techniques. They greeted each other as was customary.

"So... do you like dueling" his question broke glare just like he wanted.

Su tried to bring the glare back up, only half succeeding. "Why do you think I like dueling" she seemed to growl at him. Harry's smirk rose to his face. It was something that would make many older people believe he had the smile of a future player.

"Well, I would think this book is yours right" he said picking up the book. Upon seeing the book he picked up, Su tried to grab it.

Harry lifted over his head while laughing. "Yes it's mine, give it back." After a little more teasing he finally relented.

"I know you heard us" he said as he handed it to her. Su started to look fearful because of what he said. "I just wanted to tell you that even though I'm your betrothed I won't force to do anything or give up your dreams."

Su's face started to scrunch in confusion before finally understanding he was telling the truth.

Before she could say anything, Harry turned and walked away. He had a smirk on his face knowing that he had just taken a step forward in their relationship.

He decided to leave it for the day. He headed to the Floor and went home.

* * *

Over the few days Harry was visited by all three girls all the time. Nadia got to see the Unicorns he promised to show her. She was fascinated by them and wouldn't leave without a couple hours of studying them. Su bonded with him over dueling. He had taught her alot on the subject over the past few days. As weird as it seems, once she learned that she can still be her own person she started to like me in general. Fleur was the weirdest out of the three girls. She started to blush every time she saw him and didn't like him hanging out with Su and Nadia even though she didn't hate the girls.

After Harry was done remembering events for the last few days he started to change into his new black auror robes that he had gotten (think something similar to black Assassin's Creed outfit). He had them custom made with Hungarian Horntail hide and acromantula silk. It had enchantments on it to make his movement silent, a feature to make him invisible, and they were fire proof because of the dragon hide. His Blackthorn wand was strapped to his right leg while the other was on his right leg. He had a dagger strapped onto his left arm and Slytherin's sword on his back. He looked like a warrior.

Harry was headed to Greengrass Manor to try and join the grey political side. He had Lord Li contact and arrange a meeting between Lord Greengrass and them. This was different than other meetings. He would need to use all of his knowledge to help him.

He walked outside of Peverell Manor and 'popped' away.

He appeared at the edge of the Ward line next to Lord Li. They both stepped through the wards to the Manor. There was a house elf waiting for them. It bowed before saying "Welcome to Greengrass Manor Lord's Peverell and Li."

With that they walked to a giant victorian style Manor.

* * *

**_Cut it short._**

**_No Hermione but I have a plan for her. couldn't get all three in but I will get the third later._**

**_The main pairings will be - Fleur, Daphne, Susan, and _****_Carina._**

**_The minor will be - Ginny, Su, Nadia, and _****_maybe one more._**

**_Just post a non Hermione female character on review and the one with the most gets it._**

**_Please review, favorite and follow._**


End file.
